Mole-Stache (Earth-68)
This is the version of Mole-Stache that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Mole-Stache '''is the Omnitrix's sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Mole-Stache is a rodentoid alien with a green and black jumpsuit in which his ears stick out and also has a pair of white gloves. He has a big blonde mustache and beaver-like teeth. He also wears a green and white belt in which the Omnitrix is located. He has a slight pot belly. When used by the Intellectuary, fur grows over his right eye. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Mole-Stache. His mustache is a powerful insulator, being greatly heat resistant and electricity resistant. Weaknesses Same as canon Mole-Stache. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Mole-Stache was first unlocked in a crossover with Ahmad15. He wasn't used again till much later. John Smith 10: Ancient Times By Ahmad in John's body * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first appearance; selected by Neontrix) Kingdom Hearts * Mysterious Tower (first re-appearance) * Phantom of Twilight * Hollow Bastion * Replica Program * Beauty and the Beast Omniverse By John * Arrested Development (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By Intellectuary * Showdown Part 1 (John Smith 10) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Molestache is one of Ryder's original 10. Despite his size, after learning he can morph his mustache into hands, he has been shown to ride a motorcycle. His canon abilities were revealed prior to the episode Inferno (Ryder 10), and he gets his powers and behavior as of that episode. Appearances By Ryder * Hit the Road (first appearance) * Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) * Be-Knighted (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) * Jaws of Steel * Pesticide (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) * Pet Project (Ryder 10) (cameo) * Inferno (Ryder 10) * Return to Forever Part 2 (Ryder 10) (cameo) * Secret of the Omnitrix (Ryder 10) * The Creature From Beyond (Ryder 10) * The Flame Keepers' Circle (Ryder 10) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 By Albedo * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) Wanderer By Skurd * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) (first re-appearance) (mustache only) By 17 year old Ryder * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Jetray) * Time Broken By 18 year Ryder * The Transmogrification of Eunice (Ryder 10) * Showdown (Ryder 10) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai is able to use its powers without transforming into it. By Samurai * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Mole-Stache is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while he doesn't appear, he is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Mole-Stache is an alien that is available to several different characters. By John * The Spirit of Caring (mustache only) By Ryder * Omni Crew Origins: Ryder (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diamondhead) See also * Lode-Stache Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Furry Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ryder 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens